Bajo la lluvia
by Akiya106
Summary: Así fue como te conocí y como me enamore de ti, nuestra historia... dentro del mundo de " Si tu no Vuelves"
1. Bajo la lluvia, nuestro encuentro

Capítulo 1 – Bajo la lluvia… nuestro encuentro

Blaise no era un chico que fuera ligando con cualquiera que se le cruzara por delante, menos con cualquier mago que estuviera bueno o tuviera los galeones suficientes, por algo era un Zabini, pero aun así había mantenido una relación de meses con Draco, su mejor amigo y hermano.

Ese día, había sido un día muy ajetreado, había estado en reuniones todo el día viendo las empresas de su padre y cerrando tratos con diversos magos para mejorar las empresas Zabini, y todo lo tuvo que ver él, ya que su madre estaba en Italia y ni por si acaso se dejaría ver en Inglaterra

-Qué día más asqueroso… - iba diciendo el castaño mientras entraba a un bar muggles, al primero que encontró ya que afuera llovía torrencialmente – y pensar que un faltan reuniones y preparar todo para la entrada a la escuela – dijo el sin ánimos, apenas entro y se cerró la puerta vio en la barra una cabeza pelirroja, que llamo su atención - ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo? – Blaise se acercó a Ron y se sentó al lado de él, -Piérdete Zabini – dijo el pelirrojo -¿Por qué tan agresivo?, yo solo te preguntaba algo y tú me respondes así, ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales? -Se fueron de paseo… -Blaise se encontraba fascinado, hace un tiempo luego de haber terminado con Draco se había dado cuenta que ese pelirrojo que tenía al frente, le encantaba, sobre todo su pelo rojo tan Gryffindor y sus ojos, cual mar, le fascinaban - Pero Weasley… - Blaise lo miro y vio en sus ojos la tristeza, cosa que le llamo la atención y lo perturbo ya que hasta donde el sabia el chico frente a él estaba de novio con ese ratón de biblioteca, cosa que le dolía mucho y verlo con ese semblante solo quería decir una cosa – que paso Weasley?... -Nada… -… -... – Blaise se sentó a su lado y lo miro -Zabini porque no te vas con Malfoy y me dejas en paz, a tu novio no le haría gracia que estés molestando a otros – dijo Ron tomando su baso para dar un gran sorbo -El italiano lo miro sorprendido por las palabras y volvió su mirada al frente – Hablas, pensé que ese ratón te había sacado la lengua -Deja de hablar de ella, ella ya no es tema de conversación – dijo el pelirrojo en tono bajo -… cantinero! Me trae la mismo que está tomando él y de paso me deja la botella! – dijo el castaño luego de mirar a Ron y de escuchar lo que este dijo y la expresión de su rostro -Ron lo miro y luego sonrió – ¿me acompañaras? Quiero ver si resistes esto – dijo el pelirrojo levantando su vaso. El cantinero le trajo un vaso a Blaise y la botella, una botella de vodka -Vodka!... esto no es nada en comparación con el FireWisky – dijo el castaño mientras se servía un vaso y tomaba un sorbo – esta fuerte – dijo el castaño mientras apretaba los ojos, por el ardor en su garganta -Te lo dije – dijo el pelirrojo riéndose – ¿y pretendes quedarte aquí? – pregunto Ron mirándolo -Sí, te hare compañía ya cerré el trato por hoy, así que no necesito estar sobrio ni hoy ni mañana Ron lo miraba y a pesar de que hubiese preferido mil veces estar solo, la compañía del chico ese no le molestaba era divertido ver su cara cada vez que tomaba un sorbo de vodka.

Después de un buen rato y de que se tomaran entre los dos una botella y media de vodka fue Ron el primero en caer borracho, y ya era hora de volver a casa y como Blaise era el más sobrio de los dos no le quedó otra alternativa que ser él que los apareciera en casa, -Ron vamos debemos volver – decía el castaño tratando de que el pelirrojo reaccionara, ya que este estaba con la cabeza entre las manos y alegando entre estas – Ron -¿Por qué a mí? Yo la quería – dijo el chico entre sus brazos, sollozando -¿Ron? – Blaise toco su hombro y este se levantó de golpe y se tiró encima y comenzó a llorar -¡Yo la quiero! ¡Y me traiciono! ¡Nos íbamos a casar y tiro todo a la basura! – en ese minuto el llanto del chico era un llanto desgarrador tanto para el cantinero que presenciaba la escena, como para Blaise que tenía entre sus brazos a ese Ron roto, y que de alguna manera él se encargaría de levantar y de reparar. Por eso lo abrazo y contuvo no solo su cuerpo sino que también sus lágrimas y su dolor, prometiéndose que nunca más ese chico lloraría


	2. Bajo la lluvia, te vuelvo a ver

Capítulo 2 – Bajo la lluvia… te vuelvo a ver

Después de ese día que Ron tuvo que despertar en la casa de Blaise ya que este, no sabía ni donde vivía ni cómo llegar a la casa de sus padres. Ron y Blaise no se volvieron a ver

Flash Back

-Gracias por cuidar de mi – decía el pelirrojo en la puerta del departamento de Blaise mientras este tomaba su café para bajar un poco la resaca de la noche anterior -No te preocupes… es divertido ver como tomas – decía el castaño entre risas, ¿Ron? -¿Si? -Nos veremos de nuevo ¿verdad? – Pregunto el castaño - digo, antes de entrar a clases -… - Ron que se sorprendió mucho de cómo era en realidad ese chico y de lo agradable que era – por supuesto te veo – dijo el ojiazul antes de salir de ahí y desaparecerse -Eres un idiota Blaise Zabini

Fin Flash Back

Ya había pasado una semana de ese encuentro vergonzoso y ni ron ni Blaise se habían encontrado en ninguna parte, no porque no quisieran sino porque el pelirrojo no salía de la madriguera más que para sacar gnomos del jardín y abrir la puerta. Lo único que hacía en su cuarto era recordar habían sido semanas extrañas, llanas de sorpresas, desde la declaración de Harry, donde decía que le gustaba Malfoy hasta el día en que se encontró con esa linda visión en ese lugar…

-¡Ron!... – Molly gritaba a su hijo desde el primer piso de la casa -¿Porque gritas madre?… - dijo el chico mientras bajaba la escalera -Porque estoy aquí – Harry estaba de pie mirando a su amigo y con una sonrisa que contagio al otro -¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto de mal humor el ojiazul -Te venía a invitar un lugar… - dijo el otro con una sonrisa -No quiero Harry, sabes que no tengo ganas -Vamos, ya llevas dos semanas aquí encerrado a Neville ya lo logre convencer faltas tú -¿con quién vas y dónde vas? – pregunto el pelirrojo mirándolo de reojo -A bailar, y vamos con Draco y algunos amigos de él -No te vas a detener con eso, ¿verdad? – preguntó el moreno -No, estoy teniendo grandes avances con él y también le gusto, lo sé – dijo el chico con una sonrisa -Eres un… -Ya prepárate… ¡te espero! – grito el moreno mientras el otro subía a su habitación a arreglarse para salir. Así fue como llegaron a un famoso bar de ambiente muggles donde en la puerta, bajo un portal, ya que habían empezado a caer unas pequeñas gotas, lo esperaban Draco, Theo, Neville que estaba más nervioso que nunca, y para sorpresa del ojiazul Blaise que al verlo quedo de una pieza por lo atractivo que se veía, ya que Harry lo había vuelto a vestir

-Hola… - Harry se acercó a Draco y dejo un suave beso en su mejilla a lo que el rubio solo le sonrió y tomo su mano – listo… entremos -Sí, vamos… Hola Ron – saludo el castaño, a lo que el pelirrojo lo miro y le sonrió -Hola… - Ron entro con Neville, que estaba más que nervioso y el sin saber porque estaba igual. ¿Por estar ahí?, ¿por esos ojos ámbar?... ¿Por verlo de nuevo?, ¿Por salir de nuevo? – ¿Qué me está pasando?

-¿Hablaste con él? – Draco estaba con Theo y Blaise en la barra pidiendo algo para beber mientras los otros esperaban en la mesa -No… esta esquivo -Eres un idiota Blaise… ¿Por qué no te acercas? – pregunto el ojiazul -Porque no quiero espantarlo, hace dos semanas perdió a su prometida ¿quieres que llegue y me lance? -Sí – dijeron al unísono Theo y Draco -No seas… lento, mira todos estos coyotes que hay aquí – dijo el rubio apuntando a todos los hombres y mujeres que bailaban alrededor – mira como miran al chico, te recuerdo que ahora está disponible y con esa cara de desamparado, cualquiera se le tiraría encima – dijo el rubio con malicia -Eres un… -Él tiene razón Blaise… si no lo haces se pasara tu oportunidad – dijo el castaño tomando su cerveza mientras miraba la mesa donde los otros estaban – y la mía también -Blaise miro a su amigo… - veo que no solamente Draco pusimos los ojos en un León – molesto el de ojos ámbar al ojiazul -Cállate – dijo el castaño sonrojado, mientras se retiraba de su lado con las cervezas en las manos - ¿Quién? – preguntó el chico a Draco mientras este miraba a su amigo ir a la mesa donde se encontraban los demás -Longbottom – dijo el rubio sin dejar de mirar la mesa – es raro en él, pero sí, cuando lo vio hoy cayo – termino y miro al otro – quien lo iba a pensar ¿no? -Bueno, Theo se caracteriza por estar con personas complejas, hay que ver si Longbottom se cautiva con Theo, él es completamente distinto con lo que Theo suele tratar, si de verdad le gusta, puede que resulte – dijo el castaño antes de dedicarle una sonrisa a su amigo y partir a la mesa -Habrá que ver –susurro el rubio antes de seguir al otro

La noche avanzaba y Blaise no tenía ningún avance en nada, Ron no participaba en nada, seguía apagado y sin ganas de nada -¿quieres bailar? – pregunto el castaño a Ron -Ron lo miro sorprendido – yo… no gracias – rechazo el pelirrojo -Bien… - hasta aquí llegaba ya no daba más, paso por el lado de Draco y sorprendiendo a su amigos que bailaban y reían tranquilos se puso a bailar solo, hasta que sorprendido sintió unas manos que lo tomaban de la cintura y lo comenzaban a menear al son de la música. De pronto lo dieron vuelta y se encontró con unos ojos cafés y un pelo castaño que lo miraba con lujuria, y así con ese chico se puso a bailar, mirando sus ojos que no eran para nada feos, mientras el otro acariciaba su cadera y su cabello. Sus amigos lo miraban extrañados Theo que hablaba con Neville en la barra y Draco que bailaba en otro lado con Harry miraban extrañados el comportamientos de Blaise, sin embargo, Ron no sabía que sentir, por un lado le parecía extraño e comportamiento del castaño y por otro lo único que quería era salir corriendo de ahí y no seguir mirando ese espectáculo que no le recordaba tanto ese otro -Zabini… - cuando ya no resistió mas fue cuando vio como el castaño depósito un beso en el cuello de Blaise y este ni se molestó en alejarlo de él -… - se paró de su asiento y se acercó a Harry – me voy -Pero Ron… -Adiós… - dijo antes de salir del bar y desaparecer apenas salió -Es tan predecible tu amigo… - dijo el rubio mirando al moreno – un poco de provocación y ya está -Harry lo miro y negó no me digas que Blaise… -Sí Harry lo hizo a propósito… es un Slytherin ¿qué más esperabas – dio el ojiplata -Que a ti no se te acurra hacerlo… - amenazo el moreno mientras tomaba al rubio de la cintura y lo acercaba a su cuerpo

-No… tengo mejores tácticas para que te acerque a mí – dijo antes de besarlo, de forma demandante,

Luego de esa noche en el bar no se había vuelta a ver, por laguna razón que Ron aun no entendía estaba muy molesta con Blaise, y no tenía ninguna gana de verlo. Febrero pasó sin ningún contratiempo, y entraban a Marzo y Ron tenía que organizar todo para las ventas de la tienda

-Mamá me voy al callejón… - aviso el pelirrojo mientras tomaba su chaqueta, ya que hacia un poco de frio y lo más probable es que lloviera. En el momento en que abría la puerta se encontró de frente con un castaño que estaba a punto de tocar a puerta – Zabini… -Ho… Hola – jamás pensó encontrarse con Ron, si bien iba a buscarlo, no sabía que decirle – este, yo -¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto molesto Ron -He… te vine a buscar -¿A mí?... lo siento estoy ocupado -Ron… necesito hablar contigo -¿Por qué no vas a hablar con el chico con el que estabas esa noche?... la estaban pasando bien ¿no? – en el momento en que dijo eso se sonrojo, ¿Por qué lo dijo? ¿Celos?... no, era imposible… él es un chico – lo siento, yo no debería haber dicho eso… sabes voy saliendo -Ron… - Blaise que también se sorprendió por el arranque de celos del pelirrojo se puso frente a él – hablemos por favor -… - Ron lo miro -Lamento lo de esa noche no debería haberte dejado solo – yo… -Eso da lo mismo, eres libre de irte con quieras, solo somos amigos ¿no? – Ron miro al de ojos ámbar que cuando dijo eso lo miro fijo - ¿Zabini? -Tú no eres solo un amigo para mí… - dijo el castaño nervioso -Vamos… nos emborrachamos de repente pero… - Blaise estaba serio y eso perturbo un poco a Ron que no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos tan extraños en su color – Blaise -… Me llamaste por mi nombre… - dijo el castaño -Así te llamas ¿no?... – dijo el pelirrojo nervioso -Ron… Me gustas Ron… por eso estoy aquí… -¿Qué?... – Ron no sabía que decir, no se esperaba eso – Blaise yo no… -Sé qué hace poco… paso lo de esa chica… pero me gustas mucho -… ¿Que te gusta de mí? – preguntó Ron -Todo, tus ojos color mar, tu sonrisa, incluso tus lágrimas cuando estas triste, porque me dan el ánimo y ganas necesarias para dar todo de mí y hacer que vuelvas a sonreír -Ron lo miro y no vio en sus ojos mentira ni engaño, solo cariño y algo de timidez y temor – yo…

Blaise sin dejar que terminara lo beso lenta y suavemente, beso al cual el pelirrojo respondió, acariciando suavemente sus mejillas y dándose cuenta que los labios del castaño eran tan suaves como una flor y tan dulces como el chocolate, simplemente adictivo el sabor. Cuando se separaron se miraron Ron agacho la mirada y toco sus labios -Ron… -¿Me quieres acompañar? voy a la tienda… - pregunto el pelirrojo -… -Luego antes de venir a cenar podríamos ir a dar una vuelta – dijo el ojiazul alzando la vista para mirar al otro -¿venir a cenar? -Claro mi hermanita estará feliz cuando le diga que tengo por novio a un Slytherin – término de decir Ron antes de dedicarle una sonrisa -… otro Slytherin en la familia, le encantara – dijo antes de besar al pelirrojo y reír junto a él


End file.
